esa noche
by albe20
Summary: esa noche donde dos personas desconocidas se encontraron y descubrieron que tenian mas en comun de lo que aparentaban.


Esa noche

En un lujoso centro de convenciones en ciudad verde se estaba celebrando en honor a ash kétchup y su victoria sobre la liga kanto, con esta era la segunda liga donde era campeón después de ganar la liga kalos hace años atrás.

Muchas personas de diferentes partes habían acudido a ese lugar a felicitarlo y convivir con él, desde amigos tan antiguos como lo eran brock hasta amigos nuevos y lejanos como lo eran clemont que vino desde kalos solo para convivir con su amigo.

El inventor estaba totalmente feliz de ser invitado aquella fiesta en esa region, no porque quería ver a su amigo realmente si no para ver a la chica que le robo su corazón años atrás, pero tardo mucho tiempo después que acabara el viaje que realizo con ash para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos que sentía por ella, la chica de quien se enamoró clemont era nada menos que serena, la flamante y hermosa reina de kalos y para su desgracia la novia de ash.

Ignorando ese diminuto detalle clemont estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de su amada a como dé lugar así que se fue a kanto con su mejores ropas además estos años habían hecho que dejara de usar lentes además que su cuerpo adquirió un poco de masa corporal haciéndolo atractivo para varias mujeres aunque no era nada a comparación de ash que se volvió más atractivo que él y la muestra era que si él podía cautivar a tres chicas su amigo azabache podía cautivar el doble si no es que más, por suerte para el inventor bonnie estaba un poco enferma para asistir con él a kanto y se quedó en casa a descansar, clemont lo vio como una oportunidad de oro ya que podría realizar su plan sin interrupciones.

Era de noche cuando llegó aquel recinto, todo el lugar estaba decorado con retratos de pokemon además que se observaban varias mesas puestas para los invitados. en el techo de aquel lugar tenía un mural de arceus donde colgaba un candelabro que según sus cálculos se podía notar que era de la época victoriana, todo la decoración del lugar parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas ya que hasta inclusive las damas que estaban en aquel lugar vestían enormes vestidos decorados con adornos llamativos como listones, joyería, etc que de alguna forma le recordaban cuando fue aquella fiesta de baile con su amada serena.

Aunque la parecían hermosas aquellas damas del recinto solo una chica no parecía encajar con aquel el ambiente del lugar a lo cual llamo un poco su atención ya que aquella chica se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada caminar con zapatos de tacón, además noto que su vestido era muy sencillo de no decirlo de otra manera mas despectiva para el ambiente de este lugar, aunque no podía negar que aquella chica de cabello naranja le parecía atractiva puede que no se acercara a la belleza de serena pero era bonita.

Clemont decidió caminar un poco por el lugar para explorar de pronto el observo que serena estaba hablando con unas personas, al verla su corazón empezó a latir como loco a contemplar aquella chica ya que no era para menos ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa largo que aprecia ser de las telas más finas que podía encontrarse donde podía remarcarse perfectamente su busto bien proporcionado además tenía su cabello largo peinado de tal manera que resaltaba más su belleza.

El inventor al verla vestida de esa manera despertó su lado más perverso donde imaginaba diversas situaciones con serena y el a solas, de pronto sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por una voz.

—hola clemont que bueno que decidiste venir a la fiesta.

Clemont reconocía a quien le pertenecía esa voz, no había duda aunque habían pasado varios años sin verlo, nunca se olvidaría del dueño de aquella voz ya que él era la razón de su desdicha en el amor.

—hola ash, ya sabes vine a ver mi buen amigo. —hablo el rubio tratando de mostrarse amable ante su amigo.

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, la sonrisa que el daba ash era sincera mientras que la sonrisa de clemont era forzada por suerte para el su amigo azabache aún era despistado y no noto esa farsa.

Se dispusieron a platicar para recordar los viejos tiempos aunque para clemont es platica la mostraba algo molesta, lo último que quería hacer era platicar con ash.

Por suerte para el inventor su tortura no duro mucho tiempo ya que otra persona vi no a interrumpirlos.

—hola amor, te estuve buscando. —exclamo serena que se lanzó rápidamente a los brazos de su novio y le dio un beso en sus labios.

El solo ver como se besaban le daba asco por dentro a clemont, que aún no podía soportar que ash se deleitara con los dulces labios de la chica que amaba, por mucho que la enojara esa situación tenía que mostrar compostura y fingir que no pasaba nada.

—yo también cariño ya extrañaba besarte otra vez. —respondió ash sin dejar de ver y sonreírle a su novia.

Después de ver esa escena tan cursi, clemont decidió dejarlos a los dos solos ya que no que quería seguir soportando más ya que sentía que les faltaba poco para que se juraran amor eterno y todas esas cursilerías que se decían las parejas.

Pasado un rato los invitados se sentaron en las mesas para comenzar con el banquete que consistía en un menú a tres tiempos, los platillos pronto se empezaron a servir puntualmente.

El Inventor aunque no quería admitirlo le gustó el sabor cada platillo que le sirvieron sin duda merecía aplausos el chef, cada platillo que probo le pareció exquisito. Mientras iba progresando la velada noto que aquella chica de cabello naranja no paraba de ver a la pareja en toda la noche y eso lo sabía ya que desde que se sentó a comer observo de reojo que la chica se sentó muy cerca de ash y miraba constantemente aquella pareja, aquella mirada de la chica de cabello naranja denotaba algo de tristeza.

La velada después de un tiempo más había llegado a su fin, ash invito a sus amigos más cercanos a quedarse a dormir en un hotel aquí en ciudad verde para después seguir la celebración ahora en su casa en pueblo paleta por la mañana.

Clemont noto que entre los amigos de ash más cercanos, la chica de cabello naranja estaba entre ellos al poco tiempo se presentó ante los demás ahí fue donde descubrió que el nombre de la chica era misty, una líder de gimnasio de la región kanto donde su especialidad eran los pokemon agua y la primera que viajo con ash, aunque no obstante no fue la primea chica en conocer al entrenador de kanto ese honor era de serena su actual novia serena.

Aparte de misty también conoció a dos chicas mas y ellas eran dawn y may un par de coordinadoras de la región sinnoh y hoenn respectivamente, clemont admitía que ambas chicas eran hermosas aunque amaba serena también no cerraba la posibilidad de entablar una relación con una de las amigas de ash, después conoció a brock y cylan ambos líderes de gimnasio y noto que ambos eran algo raros aunque agradables.

Después de las presentación ash acompaño a los demás al hotel para que tomaran sus habitaciones a cada uno le toco una habitación individual, clemont noto que ash y serena pidieron una habitación para cada uno aunque pensó que ellos a pesar de que eran novios aunque no tenían la confianza para dormir juntos de alguna forma el inventor podía dormir más tranquilo sabiendo eso.

Clemont entro a su habitación algo fastidiado en toda noche no pudo hablar con serena ya que siempre su novio estaba cerca de ella aunque pensaba que mañana en la fiesta de la casa de ash podría tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella solas.

Esperanzado el inventor se quitó su ropa y se puso su pijama para dormir, se recostó en su cama dispuesto a dormir tranquilamente aunque no habían pasado más de dos horas antes que clemont despertara abruptamente de su sueño y por más que espero que el regresara el sueño noto que no podía dormir otra vez, así que frustrado decidió caminar un poco afuera de su cuarto para despejar un poco su mente y de paso explorar el lugar a ver si había algo interesante.

Camino un poco el inventor y noto que estaba cerca del cuarto de serena, al sentir que su amada estaba detrás de esa puerta, con solo imaginarla en la cama acostada con poca ropa su corazón volvió a latir más fuerte por lo que su curiosidad de verla en ese estado pudo más y se dispuso a espiarla.

Por lo que regreso a su cuarto y se llevó su mochila aipom, al regresar a la puerta del cuarto de serena, quito con mucho cuidado la rendija de ventilación que estaba aún lado de la puerta en la esquina inferior y con sumo cuidado uso su brazo aipom y al cual fue maniobrando para llegar a la rendija de ventilación del interior del cuarto de su amada.

Por suerte no tenía rendija por lo que su brazo aipom pudo entrar al interior del cuarto y gracias a que le puso una cámara en la punta del brazo pudo ver en su pantalla de la mochila lo que ocurría dentro de ese cuarto y para su sorpresa observo algo que lo dejo impactado.

Ash estaba encima de serena sosteniendo relaciones sexuales.

Clemont extrañamente en vez de retirarse de ese lugar a sabiendas que había perdido a serena para siempre a manos de ash decidió observar más esa escena, no quería admitirlo pero le excito ver a serena teniendo relaciones sexuales con ash.

En ese cuarto aún se podía escuchar los gemidos de serena que sentía como su amado estaba entrando en lo más profundo de ella y esta se aferraba a la espalda de ash.

Ash por su parte seguía moviéndose dentro del interior de serena procurando que su amada disfrutara este momento tanto como él y como repuesta podía escuchar algunas palabras de serena saliendo de sus labios.

"hazlo más fuerte", "no te detengas ash","así"

Tales palabras motivaba a ash a durar más tiempo no quería decepcionar por ningún motivo a serena por lo que aumento más el ritmo y mientras eso pasaba los contantes gemidos de serena eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Clemont no pudo resistirse y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y con su mano izquierda comenzó a estimular su virilidad lentamente mientras escuchaba los constantes gemidos y jadeos de serena, sin que se diera cuenta una persona comenzó acercarse donde estaba el, mientras que el rubio seguía concentrados viendo la pantalla.

Después de un rato ash sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite por lo que aumento más y más el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras serena se mordía el labio tratando de no gritar demasiado y al final ash le dio la estocada final a serena, impregnándola con su esencia dentro de ella.

Ash y serena cayeron rendidos después de tan magnífica sesión de amor y decidieron recostarse en la cama para descansar pero no sin antes darse un último beso al estilo kalos, por otro lado clemont también había llegado a su límite y observo como su mano estaba manchada con su propia esencia.

Clemont un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer decidió irse del lugar, así que con sumo cuidado regreso su brazo aipom a su lugar dispuesto a irse a su cuarto pero en ese momento sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro por lo que volteo un poco la cabeza y observo que era ella, la chica de cabello naranja que conoció en esa fiesta la tal misty.

Un poco avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba se acomodó el pantalón y trato de escapar pero lamentablemente fue demasiado lento y misty le sujeto su brazo para detenerlo.

—no hagas ruido o te escucharan. —susurro misty al oído del inventor mientras aun lo sujetaba. —ven conmigo tenemos que hablar.

Clemont sin más remedio tuvo que acatar la petición de misty y la siguió a su cuarto, al entrar noto que estaba una botella de whisky abierta a un costado de su cama, misty cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

—ven siéntate conmigo. —hablo misty con amabilidad.

—de acuerdo. —respondió clemont sentado en la cama.

Los dos se quedaron durante un momento en silencio, por un lado clemont no sabía que decirle ya que se sentía avergonzado de que misty lo encontrara en esa situación tan comprometedora.

—me disculpo por lo que paso afuera misty. —hablo clemont primero con algo de miedo agachando la cabeza. —no sabía lo que hacía, me invadió un impulso por querer hacer eso.

—si lo sé, por eso no te disculpes. —exclamo misty levantado la cabeza de clemont para que lo viera a los ojos. —yo también me excite la primera vez que los vi teniendo sexo.

— ¡en serio! —exclamo clemont algo sorprendido por esas palabras.

— ¡claro!, sabes fue doloroso saber que la persona que más amas este con otra persona pero a veces es bueno complacerte a ti mismo porque olvidas por un momento esa situación, por eso no te avergüences de lo que hiciste yo alguna vez lo hice me invadió ese extraño impulso además somos seres humanos y tenemos necesidades.

— ¿persona que más amas? —pregunto el inventor intrigado por esa frase.

—si yo a amo ash desde hace varios años pero lamentablemente antes que pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos descubrí que ya era tarde. —dijo misty con algo de tristeza.

—sabes yo me enamoré de serena pero también fue tarde para confesarme. —respondió clemont con algo de tristeza. —no creí que hubiera alguien en la misma situación que yo.

—pues el mundo es pequeño.

Ambos volvieron aquedarse algo callados después de contarse su más profundo secreto, no sabían por qué pero se sentían más libres al decir lo que sentían, como si decirse su secreto entre ellos hubiera quitado una enorme carga pesada de sus hombros.

—bueno misty me dio algo de sueño, así que descansa. —hablo el inventor levantándose de la cama dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación.

— ¡espera! —exclamo misty en voz alta.

— ¿Qué pasa misty? —pregunto clemont algo exaltado.

—antes de irte puedes enseñarme el video que grabaste. —hablo misty con algo de pena.

—seguro.

—entonces clemont saco de su mochila su pequeño clembot miniatura para proyectar el video del acto sexual de ash y de serena.

Al observar otra vez el video de nuevo el impulso que invadió a clemont volvió aparecer e ignorado que estuviera misty presente decidió volver a complacerse.

Cerrando los ojos imagino que era el que hacía que serena gimiera de esa forma, implorando más y más fuerte mientras que este seguía tocando su virilidad disfrutado el momento pero pronto se rompería su ilusión al oír un sonido fuera del video.

"así ash más fuerte"

Entonces clemont abrió los ojos y por sorpresa descubrió que era misty la que produjo ese sonido y luego vio que tenía cerrados los ojos y su mano estaba tocando su intimidad.

Clemont algo apenado por esa situación quiso dejar a misty a solas, pero de nuevo ese extraño impulso lo volvió a invadir y mejor decidió observar como la líder de gimnasio se complacía así misma.

— ¡Bésame por favor ash! —suplicaba misty aun con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía estimulado su intimidad con sus dedos.

Clemont invadido por la excitación del momento se quitó sus anteojos y se acercó a los labios de la chica y decidió cumplir su petición por lo que le planto un beso en los labios.

Misty que aún seguía sumergida en su fantasía noto los labios de clemont invadiendo su boca pero en vez de rechazarlo decidió corresponderlo, por lo que ambos líderes de gimnasio empezaron a besarse liberando una batalla en sus bocas por ver quien tenía el control.

Clemont se sorprendió que misty le correspondiera el beso ya que pensaba que recibiera una fuerte bofetada por parte de ella pero antes de poder comprender la razón real, misty se separó de clemont y a continuación se empezó a quitar su ropa dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo después ella tomo un trago de la botella de whisky y se la dio clemont.

—bebe. —ordeno misty al inventor.

El inventor tomo la botella y sin meditarlo le dio un sorbo saboreando el fuerte sabor del whisky y dejando la botella otra vez en el suelo contemplo el cuerpo de misty que sin duda era bello ante sus ojos.

—quítate la ropa. —volvió a ordenar misty con un tono indiferente.

Clemont obedeció la orden y se quitó su ropa dejándolo totalmente descubierto ante ella, ambos se quedaron admirado el cuerpo del otro por un tiempo y para sorpresa de misty esta vez fue clemont que tomo la iniciativa.

El inventor sutilmente recostó a misty en la cama y comenzó a besarla nuevamente quedando encima de ella y para su sorpresa los labios fueron bien recibidos por la chica que se encontraba disfrutado del momento.

Ambos estaban disfrutando saborear aquellos labios y pronto la temperatura corporal de ambos cuerpos empezó a subir así como el deseo de sentir más.

—hazlo. —ordeno misty mientras seguía recostada.

Clemont no dijo nada al respecto solo se limitó obedecerla por lo que introdujo su virilidad de golpe en la intimidad de la chica.

De pronto misty sintió un gran dolor proveniente de su intimidad, quiso gritar pero tuvo que contenerse por lo que se enterró sus uñas en la espalda de clemont tratando de contener el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El inventor soporto el dolor que sentía en su espalda para que misty pudiera desquitarse ya que el había tomado su virginidad y era lo menos que él podía hacer.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, clemont lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de ella tratando de no lastimar a misty, poco a poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo misty fue reemplazado por un mar de placer que nunca había sentido antes y que ni siquiera sus dedos le habían podido proporcionar.

El retumbe de ambos cuerpos chocando se podía escuchar en todo el cuarto mientras clemont continuaba con su labor, misty empezaba a sucumbir al placer dejándolo en claro al gemir con estruendo por todo el cuarto.

Ya no le importaba si los demás la escuchaban sus obscenos gemidos solo quería disfrutar ese momento, por su parte clemont seguía con su danza entrelazando las piernas de ella con las de el del ahora formando uno solo.

El inventor nuevamente tomando mas confianza empezó a besar con suavidad los atributos de misty a lo cual esta solo gemía más fuerte como respuesta mientras disfrutaba como el chico de kalos la hacía enloquecer tocando esas partes que ningún hombre había visto antes.

Cuando sus rostros se encontraban cerca, se besaban no dudaban en darse un fugaz pero delicioso beso al estilo kalos.

Clemont estaba un poco agotado nunca en su vida había hecho tanto esfuerzo como ahora pero aun así aun seguía con su danza con tal vigorosidad, no quería que esto terminara tan pronto no sería justo para misty que estaba disfrutándolo como nunca, por lo que respiro y siguió con lo suyo.

Entre más tiempo pasaba los jadeos y los besos eran cada vez más frecuentes y sin querer misty enterraba aún más sus uñas en la espalda del inventor mientras era arrastrada al camino de placer, pero de este de algún modo no le molestaba en lo absoluto ese maltrato hacia su persona de hecho le agradaba sentir ese dolor.

Misty observaba con detenimiento como su amante estaban tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no terminar tan pronto tan exquisita sesión, para ella le parecía muy tierno que clemont fuera así con ella sin duda algunas cosas podría ash aprender de él.

El inventor estaba a punto de llegar su límite así que empezó a elevar más el ritmo de sus estocadas en consecuencia misty se aferró más a su espalda y al llegar ambos al éxtasis ella sintió como la esencia del chico estaba profanando su intimidad.

Así que de pronto ambos se separaron algo agitados por lo sucedido esa noche en especial clemont que aun trataba de reponerse por el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho.

De pronto el silencio volvió a reinar en esa habitación, ambos yacían recostados en la cama sin decir nada, donde al cabo de un rato se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al cabo de algunas horas el primero en despertar fue misty que de inmediato noto que estaba desnuda junto a clemont entonces empezó recordar lo que paso ayer por lo que decidió volver a dormí mientras abrazaba al rubio.

Algunos minutos después fue clemont que ahora despertó y noto rápidamente que alguien lo estaba abrazando para su sorpresa vio que era misty que se encontraba dormida por lo que al verla en ese estado solo sonrió se volvió a recostar.

Luego de algún tiempo ambos se despertaron y procedieron a cambiarse de ropa nadie decía nada al respecto por lo de ayer hasta que clemont fue el primero en decir algo al respecto.

—misty, ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta noche? —hablo clemont tratando de mencionar del tema.

—digamos que ambos nos dejamos llevar la excitación del momento. —respondió misty. —acaso te arrepientes de haber hecho eso.

—claro que no, me encanto eres una mujer muy hermosa y esa noche fue muy placentera para mí. —exclamó el rubio. —sabes deberíamos hacerlo otra vez. —claro si tú quieres desde luego.

—si por qué no. —respondió misty con una sonrisa. —de hecho deberíamos ir a mi casa ahora mismo.

—y ¿la fiesta de ash? —preguntó el inventor con algo de duda.

—quieres ir a esa fiesta y escuchar por enésima vez el relato del campamento.

—la verdad no.

Entonces ambos líderes de gimnasio se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse rumbo a ciudad celeste no sin antes poner una nota en la puerta del cuarto de serena.

 _Ash lo siento mucho pero me surgió algo en el gimnasio espero me comprendas y si no lo haces entonces eres un inmaduro ketchup._

 _Con cariño misty_

 _p.d._

 _Clemont vendrá conmigo para ayudarme._

Serena leyó la nota y con algo de extrañez se lo comentó a su novio.

—oye amor, ¿qué asuntos tendrá misty que requiere a clemont? —preguntó serena algo sorprendida mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—no sé, cosas de misty. —respondió ash igual sentado en la cama de serena. —además siento pena por clemont, misty lo tendrá como su esclavo.

—sabes no creo que misty trate mal a clemont, yo siento que misty puede que encuentre el amor en clemont.

—creo que tienes razón alguna vez dijo que la gustaban los hombres maduros e inteligentes y clemont encaja con eso.

—si espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya sean novios. —exclamo serena algo entusiasmada.

—yo también amor. —respondió ash mientras se acercaba a la espalda de serena y la abrazaba. —por cierto aun tenemos algunos minutos antes de bajar a desayunar.

—entonces hay que actuar rápido. —dijo serena con voz seductora.

De pronto ash y serena se volvieron a desvestir y nuevamente aquel cuarto fue de nuevo invadido por gemidos y algunos ruidos donde cierta pareja expresaba su amor entre ellos.

Mientras eso pasaba un inventor y una líder de gimnasio con cierto temperamento caminaban en el bosque hablando y riéndose, sin lugar a dudas esa alocada noche trajo algo bueno consigo unió a dos personas.

¿FIN?

Notas del autor.

La verdad este pequeño oneshoot lo tenía en mi cabeza aunque la verdad aun me siento algo raro con ese final aunque es mi primer fic con esta singular pareja a la cual les agarre cariño y eso que ambos personajes los detesto por separado, les prometo que verán algo mejor para la próxima.

Ahora bien les daré fechas de algunos fics que me han estado insistiendo y les cumpliré su gusto.

-el bosque de la perversión temporada dos capítulo dos se estrena esta semana.

-bajo la máscara negra capitulo tres la próxima semana.

-el que se enamora pierde si toda va bien la siguiente semana.

Ahora el adelanto de mi nuevo fic que será publicado en algún tiempo, después que termine otro de mis fics.

 **Pokemon souls: prepárate a morir ash**

 **Después de recorrer todo ese inmundo palacio plagado de no muertos, ash había llegado a la última torre de ese lugar donde descubrió que la entrada hacia la torre estaba cubierta por una espesa niebla.**

 **Armándose de valor respiro profundamente y recordó la razón de estar en ese lugar a lo que saco de su armadura el collar que le había regalado serena, lo beso sutilmente después de eso lo regreso de nuevo a su lugar y prosiguió atravesar la niebla.**

 **Al travesar esa niebla observo que el cuarto de la torre era amplio y observo con asombro al fondo del cuarto a una bestia.**

 **Un hypno de más tres metros el cual tenía varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo y en su mano derecha tenía una guadaña casi de su mismo tamaño pero lo que más le extraño de ese pokemon eran dos cosas una era su falo extremadamente gigante que debido a su tamaño tan exagerado lo tenía arrastrando entre las piernas por lo que se podía pensar que para aquel pokemon era más maldición que bendición poseer una virilidad tan grande y la segunda cosa que más lo extraño era el rostro de aquel pokemon que parecía ser de un humano exceptuando la nariz que aun la tenía como la poseían los hypnos, a lo que ash rápidamente descubrió al verlo con más detenimiento de quien era ese rostro y era de nada ni menos que el de brock el antiguo obispo.**

 **Lo conocía de antemano ya que hace años era un gran abismo amado por muchos por las cosas buenas que hacía, pero solo era una fachada que tenía ya que en secreto e era un mujeriego y adicto al sexo donde aquel monstruo con facha de buen samaritano salía por las noches y secuestraba a las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino para luego violarlas sin remordimiento.**

 **Pobres almas que se atrevieran a no ser vírgenes cuando él las hacia suyas ya que aquel monstruo era capaz de degollarlas para su diversión y como castigo por perder su inocencia antes del matrimonio.**

 **Luego ash recordó como al final se supo la verdad sobre las violaciones aunque ya era demasiado tarde ya que el obispo escapo antes que la justicia pudiera actuar.**

 **Ash después de recodar aquellos sucesos con determinación saco su espada y la puso en su mano derecha y con la izquierda puso su escudo en alto.**

 **El hypno observo a su oponente acercándose a él y usando ambas manos agarro su guadaña dispuesto a pelear.**

 **El primero en atacar fue el hypno que rápidamente lanzo un poderoso corte horizontal hacia donde estaba el azabache, pero por suerte ash actuó rápido y aprovechando la abertura del ataque rodo por abajo del ataque de la guadaña posesionándose en la espalda vulnerable del hypno.**

 **Donde usando su espada le dio una poderosa estocada en la espalda de aquel monstruo, este en respuesta solo soltó un grito desgarrador que parecía ser más de humano que el de un pokemon por lo que ash rápidamente retrocedió en espera del siguiente movimiento del hypno.**

.


End file.
